Sweet
by Shou White
Summary: El alcohol abruma tus sentidos y saca a la vista lo más intimo de tu ser. Japón, siempre deberías ser tan suave, tan tierno, tan dulce. AsaKiku. Lemon.


Hola.

Bien, es lo primero que subo por aquí, espero que sea de su completo agrado

**Disclaimer:** personajes originales de Hideakaz Himaruya-sama

**Pairing:** AsaKiku

**Advs: **Lemon

* * *

**_Sw e e t_**

Su risa sonaba demasiado desinhibida mientras sus brazos se enredaban en su cuello, acercándolo para besarlo de forma intensa.

Sus piernas envueltas en torno a sus caderas invitándolo peligrosamente.

Su pecho subiendo y bajando, desesperadamente, al ritmo de su desbocada respiración.

Su piel caliente, rozándose contra él.

Su cuerpo temblando.

"_Arthur-san_"

Su voz suplicando...

Inglaterra cerró los ojos, pensando que de esa forma no se ahogaría en el mar de sensaciones al que le estaban llevando.

Pero no, sólo consiguió que el cuerpo contrario se pegara más a él y siguiera proponiéndole cosas

"_¿no se siente bien?_"

Inglaterra suspiró y se tragó sus promesas en el momento en que se apoderó de esa boca sonrojada una vez más.

Deseaba aquello que estaba pasando, desde que puso los ojos en ese inseguro país con el que firmó una alianza de amistad, pero siempre pudo reprimir sus "deseos incorrectos", sin embargo, en ese momento estaba aplastando a la tentación en persona contra el suelo de su propia casa.

Kiku estaba ebrio. No recordaba haberle visto con ese comportamiento debido al alcohol; cinco botellas de su mejor vino reposaban vacías junto a ellos en el piso.

Arthur solo tomó un par de copas, quizás lo equivalente a media botella, mientras Kiku se bebió todo el resto entre sorbos nerviosos. A medida bebía se volvía más conversador, cada vez comportándose más extraño, diciendo cosas sin mucho sentido y luego buscando contacto físico: primero tocar su mano, luego abrazos y así ascendiendo hasta llegar a un beso. En ese momento Inglaterra supo que nada bueno saldría de ello… no, no era eso, precisamente…

Japón lo besó en la mejilla, con cariño, susurrando palabras bonitas sobre la amistad, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el beso cambió a sus labios. Y ni el mismo fue capaz de explicarse que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, ni mucho menos porque su única reacción fue empujarlo contra el piso y ubicarse sobre él decido a probar sus labios.

Todo se descontroló rápidamente, no hubo tiempo para que midiera las consecuencias de ello. Las decenas de años que estuvo ignorando a Japón en ese sentido desaparecían cada vez que le besaba.

Kiku no hacía más que apretar su cuerpo contra Arthur y murmurar algunas frases inconexas que en esa situación sonaban sugerentes.

Le seducía Japón. Le seducía con su propia forma de ser y sabía que no lo hacía adrede, pero resultaba demasiado intoxicante. Por un segundo pasó por su mente la cantidad de 'admiradores' que tenía ese pequeño país, sin embargo estaba él, el propio Arthur, entre el espacio de sus piernas, viendo en primera fila las mejillas sonrojadas y escuchando su respiración irregular.

Completamente dulce…

Las blancas manos de Japón buscando los botones de la ropa del contrario para deshacerse de ella. Los besos asfixiantes y caricias cada vez más atrevidas atrajeron a los suspiros cargados de deseo por parte de ambos.

"_Arthur-san ¿quieres hacerlo?_" la pregunta directa, casi como la haría un niño que no sabe a lo que se refiere.

"_Kiku…_" con su pulgar recorrió los labios hinchados "_esto no está… bien_"

La mirada de Japón, confundida, sus rasgos maduros demostrando inseguridad, pero aun así tan dulce…

"_¿Por qué no está bien?_"

Esa pregunta ni siquiera había que responderla. Había tantas cosas que podían resultar mal de todo eso, tenían tantas cosas que perder y Japón ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Y ¿Alfred? Se supone que estaban juntos, pero Kiku estaba ahí a su disposición.

"_Por todo, por todo no estaría bien_" le contestó antes de besarle

"_Arthur-san, hazme el amor_"

Inglaterra no pudo evitar reír, culpablemente. ¿Cómo podría negarse si se lo pedía con su voz y ese tono tan dulce? Acarició su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas; todo iba a ser tan problemático.

"_Kiku_" tomó sus labios una vez más y tiró de él, cambiando de posición, dejándolo sentado sobre su regazo.

Con sumo cuidado abrió la parte superior del kosode de Japón, deleitándose con su cuello blanco y sus hombros delgados. El japonés no desaprovechó la oportunidad de introducir sus manos por la ropa de Inglaterra, tocando el bien formado pecho de éste.

Kiku buscó la forma de besar el cuello del más alto, atreviéndose a dejarle una que otra marca, volvió a subir para besarle en los labios, cosa que no pudo lograr pues un gemido salió de sus labios al notar las manos de Arthur colándose por su ropa interior.

Inglaterra empezó a estimular el miembro del más pequeño a la vez que trataba de despojarle del resto de su ropa, cosa que le estaba resultando bastante difícil por la posición pero que finalmente logró. Kiku se apegó lo más que pudo a Arthur mientras gemía por el placer que le proporcionaban sus manos.

"_esto está algo... difícil_" rió una vez más cuando Kiku intentaba deshacerse del pantalón "_abre…_" le dijo acercando sus dedos a la boca sonrosada de Kiku, éste los lamió con dedicación "_¿estás_ _listo?_" le preguntó, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de su oreja

"_si_" respondió en un suspiro seguido de un pequeño grito producto de la intrusión de los dedos de Arthur en su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente cuando aquellos dígitos se movieron en su interior. Kiku pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Arthur para juntar más sus cuerpos, si cabía, y demostrarle con sus gemidos al oído lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole.

"_ -san_" llamo su atención, dándole a entender que aquello no era suficiente y que necesitaba que se apresurara.

"_shhh, no es necesario que lo pidas_" retiró sus dedos para continuar con el siguiente paso, tomó la cintura del japonés y le ayudó a acomodarse para que quedara sentado sobre su hombría, pero enfrentando sus rostros.

Un grito escapó de la boca de Kiku al sentir aquella invasión, esperó un momento mientras se acostumbraba, en tanto se dedicaba a repartir besos por el rostro de Arthur.

Inglaterra sólo quería desaparecer: era todo lo que esperaba, era como lo soñaba. Kiku era el cielo, con esa dulzura tan bella, su rostro, su expresión… el deseo abrumador que le producía estaba de nuevo golpeándolo con fuerza, si en ese momento le preguntaran si lo dejaría todo, con una sonrisa lo haría.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro en el momento en que se movieron uno contra otro. Poco a poco fue acelerando sus movimientos a la par con el volumen de sus gemidos; Arthur apoyó sus manos en las caderas del más bajo, ayudándole a marcar un ritmo más rápido.

Las sacudidas se volvieron más desesperadas conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambos gemían en los labios del otro, sintiéndose plenos, llenándose de sensaciones y afectos; reuniendo esos trozos de alma que anhelaban al otro, acercándose en todos los sentidos hasta que llegaron al final con apenas unos segundos de diferencia.

Permanecieron sin separarse hasta que regularizaron sus respiraciones, Kiku con un suave movimiento se levantó no sin antes besar tiernamente a Arthur.

"_¿si sintió bien, Arthur-san?_"

La pregunta, su expresión, sus ojos, todo…

Tan exuberantemente afable…

Tan complacientemente tierno…

Tan condenadamente _dulce_…

"_Nunca nada se había sentido mejor. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo, Kiku?_"

"_¿Qué pasa, Arthur-san?_"

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa una vez más. Ese demonio de azúcar que estaba a punto de llevarle a la locura.

"_Ahora no voy a poder dejarte ir_"


End file.
